1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brackets, more particularly to brackets used between an A-pillar and an associated pillar garnish on an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
The most advanced modern vehicles are designed to meet industry requirements for minimizing injury to passenger's heads during an event such as an accident. Specifically, numerous target points on the vehicle's interior are tested using a passenger head simulator which impacts the target points during a simulated crash. Typical target points are on the vehicle roof, side rail, header and pillars. Materials such as garnishes that cover the structural member(s) of a pillar, etc. are designed to absorb a certain amount of force of the moving head simulator and, thus, cushion an impact.
In addition to garnish design, air bags play a significant role in protecting vehicle occupants during accidents. In a vehicle, a front pillar (commonly referred to as the “A-pillar”) may include an air bag that is placed between a pillar structural member and a protective/decorative cover garnish. When the air bag is deployed, the garnish is deflected slightly, thus, allowing the expanding air bag to enter the passenger compartment.
In addition to meeting head impact requirements, a pillar system that includes an air bag and garnish should also prevent damage to the garnish when the air bag is deployed or the garnish impacted (damage is most likely to occur when the temperature in the vehicle is low and the garnish less flexible), allow the air bag to be deployed quickly, and minimize space usage because an A-pillar is located within a driver and passenger's line of sight. Additionally, the pillar system should provide a suitable structure for mounting a grab handle that provides convenience for the vehicle passenger's entry and exit.
Some known pillar systems provide a bracket between the pillar structure and garnish to meet head impact requirements. What is desired is an improved bracket that, in addition to meeting head impact requirements, also minimizes visual obstruction, provides a mount for a grab handle and supports the garnish such that potential damage to the garnish is minimized both during deployment of an air bag (when the garnish moves outward) and during an impact event (when the garnish is contacted and moves inwards). Such a bracket is particularly required when a common vinyl-type garnish is used as opposed to a garnish that includes an outer fabric cushion.